


Smoosh

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Smooch, this is such a dumb fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: You have to be up close and personal with these situations.





	Smoosh

**Author's Note:**

> Persona persona persona persona persona persona fanfic. Have fun reading.

_ > You leave the bank outside of Okina City Hotel with a smile on your face, you have enough courage to do this. You get on your motorcycle and head back to Inaba. _

 

The silver bike with orange stripes roars to life as Souji Seta climbs on and rides off. He couldn’t help but push the speed limits just enough to make his uncle shake his head and make a fuss, but for what is about to happen, could he be blamed? The bike cruises through the streets of Okina until it melts into an idyllic county. Souji passes a few universities local to the area, faintly wondering which ones his friends were attending. 

 

_ >You reach Inaba and pull up the home with a funky roof. You knock on the door. _

 

A gangly brunette opens the door with tired eyes and the starting of a normal ‘Come on it’s my one day off from college/work can’t a man sleep?’ but falls short on the ‘day’ once he sees that it’s not a nosy neighbor or a wild highschool friend wearing a green jacket dropping by out of the blue.

 

“Woah! Hey partner! Come on in!” He steps aside and motions Souji in.

 

“.....” Souji shakes his head as he points over his shoulder to the parked bike. “I’m dripping of pheromones right now and a need someone to smoosh.” He explains curtly as he leans in, staring deeply into the other’s eyes. “Would you like to come for a ride with me?”

 

“S-sure. I… let me get dressed first.” Yosuke says as he quickly closes the door and presumably bolts through the house. Souji smiles to himself as he leans against his motorcycle. 

 

_ >You hear worrying crashes and bangs echo throughout your partner’s house. You wonder if he’s okay… _

 

Yosuke quickly runs out wearing a simple red shirt and jeans. A noticeable red mark is on his elbow, but Yosuke doesn’t seem to mind it as he stares in awe of his partner's ride.

 

“Woah, dude. This is sick. How much did you pay for it? How new is it? I mean it has to be new since the last time you visited you came through Dojima’s car. ”

 

_ >You tell him that he’s wasting time and to hurry up and get on. Once on, you decide to drive him to the mountain overlook of Inaba. You get off and lean over the fence. _

 

“Man. It’s been a while since we’ve had some alone time. Hasn’t it?” Souji nods at Yosuke’s comment before leaning and giving him a smooch.

 

“Too long, but now with this, I can come and get you whenever I want. And we can spend all of our time alone.”

 

“Up close and personal?”

 

“We have to smoosh somehow.”


End file.
